meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rascals Mob
The Rascals Mob was founded in 1998, when a few evicted Vivian females teamed up with five wild males and formed the group. Dominance was taken by Kine and Splash. After the two were predated, the group's numbers fell down to seven with all the Rascals meerkats were under 18 months old. The eleven-month-old Yeca took dominance next to wild male Spofl. The group's numbers began to rise exponentially. The two stayed dominant for a few years until 2007, when Yeca was killed and Spofl disappeared. Soon after, the group was left with three females, Blondie, Tooey and Islay with a succesion of wild males joining then leaving the group. Over the next two years, the group had three litters with few of the pups surviving. In August 2009 dominant female Blondie was killed and her sister Islay took dominance but she was killed only months later. Blondie's eleven-month-old daughter Sancerre became dominant female beside dominant male Grus, and together they held dominance for three years bringing the Rascals' numbers back up. However several litters were born to subordinate females. In late 2012, Grus died and natal-male males have held dominance since then. Dominant Pair When the Rascals were formed in 1998, Kine and Splash took dominance over the group, they stayed dominant for many years until their deaths. Soon after the group's numbers fell to only seven led by Yeca. A wild male named Spofl took the position of dominant male. The pair remained dominant until July of 2007, when Yeca died and Spofl left the group to go roving. Afterward, Yeca's daughter, Blondie, took dominance next to her brother Harvey. Then two Frisky males joined the group and all the Rascals males left. Fable took dominance only for a month before two wild males, Hoki and Yebo joined the group. Hoki took dominance from Fable. Both males disappeared by April of 2008. Then another pair of wild males joined the group, Grus took dominance next to Blondie. In July of 2009, Blondie disappeared and Islay became dominant female. Two months later, she was predated. Blondie's daughter, Sancerre became the dominant female beside Grus. The two led the Rascals three years till the lost of Grus. Crux assumed natal dominance in his place btu he soon left the group in December. For three months there was no dominant male, as none of the natal-males seemed interested in dominance. Finally in March, the oldest natal-male Gooch stepped up and became the new dominant male. Current Members Rascals have 10 members as of August 2013. Sancerre (VRRF116) Dominant Female ''' Gooch (VRRM132) '''Dominant Male Wenis (VRRF133) Coccyx (VRRF134) Mushy (VRRF135) Edna May (VRRF137) Mr. Glitter (VRRM140) Thurman Merman (VRRF146) Mary Doll (VRRF147) Mojito (VRRM150) Bellini (VRRF151) Lorna (VRRF152) Daquari (VRRF153) VRR?154 VRR?156 Rivals The group used to have many frequent battles with Drie Doring and Frisky for several years. However since they have moved south and the Rascals only boarder a wild groups. The Rascals hardly ever encounter any other mobs as of reccent times. In late 2010 the Ewoks formed near the Rascals and even a few evicted females were encounter. The Rascals also started to have enountered Kung Fu. Category:Meerkat Mobs